


Pumpkins

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dethan Week 2014, Halloween, M/M, Pumpkin carving, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DethanWeek: Halloween Edition → Day 2 - Pumpkin carving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkins

"Ethan, you didn’t." 

"Oh, I so did. What can I say?" He chuckles, breath warm on Danny’s ear, causing Danny to shudder. His body was a traitor. "I was inspired." 

Teeth scrape against his ear lobe, followed by a yelp as Ethan jumps away from the falling knife that slipped through Danny’s fingers as his jaw falls open.   
  
"Sorry!" Danny quickly amends and runs a hand over Ethan’s back and sighs. "Eth, as flattered…" He pauses, scrunches his eyebrows and shakes his head after a moment, wondering if that was the right word, before continuing on, "as I am… we are  not putting that on the porch. Impressive for a first-timer, though.” 

"Okay, okay. Fine, and thank you. Just please, watch that knife," Ethan says with a chuckle, pressing a kiss to the back of Danny’s neck as he peers over his shoulder. "Hmm, looks like someone else was inspired, huh?" He grins. 

Danny rolls his eyes, takes the knife back from Ethan. “Yeah, maybe.” His lips quirk in a tiny smile, but enough for his dimples to show. “But I’m not done, so shoo.” 

"Yeah, you and a knife? I’m keeping my distance." 


End file.
